Pokemon Reviews
by Maskun529
Summary: Here i'll be reviewing about Pokemon from the competitive standpoint and how much they can be a nuisance or something worth of value. Uploads one review per 2 days.
1. Chapter 1

OU Mono Pokémon Reviews

Bug:

Pinsir – Mega:

Pinsir-Mega in Ou Mono is a viable asset for bug teams because it can definitely revenge kill or start setting up for a sweep. An ability that is seen on it mostly is its moxie. Moxie is a powerful thing to have on Pinsir because if the opponent's Pokémon is on low HP you have the chance of killing it and getting a +1 to your attack. Mold breaker is only useful against anything that has the ability levitate or sturdy but to be honest who would attack when you could rather mega evolve and start using that handy Aerilate to wreck shit. Hyper Cutter is a huge no on regular Pinsir becoming a huge flying bug because as far as intimidate goes swords dance is probably a good thing to use if you're scared of the Landorus-Therian coming in. Predictions are what make Mega Pinsir such a great Pokémon to use. Now going into the moves he could have as a Mega Pinsir. Remember this tier is where you need to be creative and play smart around your weaknesses and opponent. First thing you'll need to understand are the stats. Stats are important because from there the moves you could put on it are endless and from that stage you need to put in the correct EVs. Also something important is its ability. Mega-Pinsir's ability is Aerilate which makes normal types into flying types as it raises it does 1.3x more damage. Meaning a normal type gets transformed into a flying type move and does 1.3 more damage.

People are probably curse me for not doing the right stuff by I'm only here as a guide, so it sucks for them. First off, moves are only needed if it supports the team in any way. This is one moveset that could be used for Mega-Pinsir. Also for EVs go for the recommended set because HP you don't need but speed you do need.

Quick Attack - Return/Frustration – Swords Dance – Earthquake

Now here's one set a person could use because Quick Attack is a nice way to take care of Pokémon that are faster than him. It takes care of the Sucker Punches from Mega-Mawile and the annoying Shadow Sneaks from Aegislash. Either way Quick Attack has a NICE POWER OF **78 **which is incredibly strong for its 155 attack base.

Return and Frustration is there for its basic Aerilate boost and Frustration is a better recommendation because of the amount of running Dittos around. Since most Dittos would carry full happiness the Frustration isn't going to do shit against anything. Also since Return and Frustration get the Aerilate boost the power of that would be an astounding 198.9! For example, it would do have an astounding power of 397.8 to a fighting type… That's power and we all know how devastating it is.

Going on about moves it has access to Swords Dance in that move slot which increases it's attack stat by 2! By stats it would have a 310 attack base stat. That move would be a powerful asset to have because it could clearly devastate anything in its way. Look at the damage it would do to Rotom-Wash with that +2 Return or Frustration.

**+2 252 Atk Aerilate Mega Pinsir Return vs. 252 HP / 0 Def Rotom-W: 233-275 (76.6 - 90.4%) - guaranteed 2HKO after Leftovers recovery**

If we look at that we see a fully 100% Rotom-Wash taking that much damage. Amazing if Rotom-Wash's health was only at 90% or lower Mega-Pinsir could've knocked that thing out. This is why Swords Dance is good on having it on Mega-Pinsir. Also using Swords Dance could be used when they you know they have to switch. From there shit kicks up and good game.

Now if we look at our last move which is Earthquake which is useful against Pokémon like Heatran or that doesn't get affected by our Aerilate moves. Now we'll be looking at our next moveset which introduces why the company ever did this to us.

Bulk Up – Rest – Sleep Talk – Return/Frustration

This set is a Crocune set which abuses the Rest + Sleep Talk + Boosting Move, and if your opponent has no special attacker or a Pokémon that poses no threat to you, you win. This set takes time to make it a powerful foe. Bulk up is there for increasing its stats also the Rest replenishes its HP and helps Sleep Talk give it a nice boost or Return/Frustration. All in all, Crocune is used for purposes if you want to make a definite win once every threat is cleared away. Crocunes will appear a lot in these reviews.

If we're going to talk more about moves that Mega-Pinsir can abuse here are some. Close Combat is a nice move used against pesky Ice Types and Rock types if Earthquake doesn't feel good. Close Combat would only be used to replace Earthquake. Knock Off is another outstanding move Mega-Pinsir can abuse. It gets rid of unneeded psychic types that are on the field. Since it knocks off the foe's item it could be used a necessary counter to get rid of the items on a stall team. Protect is a weird move to have on Mega-Pinsir, but it's only use is to scout the opponent's moves and use it as a time to think about their next move. Stone Edge or Rock Slide are powerful rock moves if your Bug Mono team wants to get rid of flying types they can't get rid of. Even though both moves have a risk of missing, the RNG god will only have to take care of that. Storm Throw could be a replacement for Close Combat if you don't like the Def. or SpD falls on Mega-Pinsir. Storm Throw also causes a critical hit, and critical hit means more damage! Substitute is a helpful and other times not as helpful. It only helps get away from not effective attacks on you or the annoying status ailments attacking you. Sub SD (Swords Dance) a nice combo that puts in work when wanting to deal damage. Thrash is another STAB move because if you don't want the powerful Return/Frustration you could go for the nice 234 attack. The side effect of Thrash is that it gets confused after 2-3 turns. In reality, this could get rid of Rotom-Wash with a +2 from that Swords Dance. Here's another damage calc.

**+2 252 Atk Aerilate Mega Pinsir Thrash vs. 252 HP / 0 Def Rotom-W: 273-322 (89.8 - 105.9%) - 37.5% chance to OHKO**

Now people once again that's power, and think again about sending in Rotom-Wash because like Return/Frustration it cannot stand for another attack because Mega-Pinsir is fast as fuck.

**4 SpA Rotom-W Volt Switch vs. 4 HP / 0 SpD Mega Pinsir: 174-206 (63.9 - 75.7%) - guaranteed 2HKO**

That confirms Mega-Pinsir is indeed a monster and the mega helped it greatly. Moving onto other moves it could have. Toxic is a weird one to have because you could trick your opponent about switching and then gets a nice poison. Toxic is a move that's only needed if your bug mono wants to waste a moveslot for a move like Toxic. X-Scissor is one a good move if you still want that bug stab it gives off. The power it would give off is 120 which do a fair amount but having the Aerilate stab does much more. Since a bug mono does need to have bug moves.

**Tips for Mega-Pinsir**

Make sure anything like Stealth Rocks are off the field because it helps Mega Pinsir greatly if it has a full HP bar, so it can stay as long as it can. Also something that supports is Forretress for it can clear away rocks and help support the other bugs in that way. Cons for Mega-Pinsir are that it dies from strong special attacks or anything that's weak to it. Side notes make sure to switch in and out because you can catch your opponent off guard from that. Other than that Mega-Pinsir needs to stay from anything that it can't take on.

**Results**

A Pokémon like this does so much work it could be a necessary asset to your team. Other than that, Mega-Pinsir is a great Pokémon and has versatility for a good move pool it provides to help out its team.

**That's it for Review #1 and I'll be continuing this series even if I barely get any followers. Other than that put in the comments what you would like to have me review because I'd like to write more about it. Other than that Maskun529 logging out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chingling Review

Psychic:

Chingling:

Before I go on and review about this Pokémon let me give you a heads up. I like to do Pokémon reviews by random picking, so here's your warning. Don't read it and flame if you have nothing good to say because as I said I'm going to make sure this fucking bell gets some glory. Now let's start this review by giving you some basic stats of Chingling. By the way I go by the HP/Atk/Def/SpA/SpD/Spe so read it like that.

**45-30-50-65-50-45**

Those base stats are sad it makes Unknown look like the superior one. Continuing on I'm going to write about how great Chingling is in the aspect of using it in a psychic mono team to vs a fully equipped OU team. To be honest you could equip Chingling with a variety of objects but it would just depend on your team. Your team is what makes Chingling the best player on your team, or you can make it look like a piece of trash and just it wrong. Either way there's a point I'm going to make. Don't accuse of the Pokémon being bad if you don't even know how to use it. It may even do some revenge killing if it was possible. Considering move sets and all that crap I'm going to move to the possible move sets it can use.

**Screen Setter**

If you want to learn about the godly power of screens you shall learn it the power of this bell. A nice move set would look like this:

Item: Light Clay

Moves: Light Screen, Reflect, Knock Off, Magic Coat

EVs: 252 HP, Atk 4, Sp. Def. 252+

Nature: Careful

This set is purely self-explanatory as it uses the ab00se of the screens and having the Light Clay increases the screens to stay in for a full 8 turns. Knock Off is used to basically knock off the opponent's items while having the screens up. Lastly Magic Coat helps deflect any status affliction or hazards onto your opponent's side. Now before we continue onto the other sets I'd like to put up some damage calculations on how Chingling won't die from first turn damage.

**252+ SpA Aegislash-Blade Shadow Ball vs. 0 HP / 252 SpD Chingling through Light Screen: 189-223 (81.8 - 96.5%) - guaranteed 2HKO**

See Chingling can live due to the fact Light Screen is up there to save itself from dying. Something funny is that due to the screens without powering up Chingling will expect to see another turn to live. Continuing about this set I'll give you advice on what to put around this team.

**Support for Screen Setter**

There are some nice psychic Pokémon that compliment Chingling well. An example would be Mega-Gardevoir because for its high SpD the Reflect made by Chingling could make Gardevoir's defenses better as it could then Substitute with the Calm Minds coming in. Basically my point is that any offensive Pokémon or Sub + Booster will suffice from the screens and make Chingling look like the star player who's been behind the scenes just helping. I'll put a link down here if you're interested of seeing a fighting of me using Screens Chingling verse an OU Team. That's also my proof of me knowing what I'm writing about.

**Replay Screen Setter**

ou-144111459

The guy forfeited but to be honest you should've seen the power of screens Chingling set up and how it helped the battle progress. Ugh, after playing a few games with the Chingling team I decided it to call it a day because the team that was around Chingling couldn't make the cut. Just shows you how hard teambuilding is. Continuing on is the fact that Chingling with Screens isn't the best, but it shows how good it can be when used right. From that point we're continuing on to the next set, and the 2 sets will be very familiar.

**2 Crocune Sets**

There are 2 crocune sets Chingling can very well abuse and take full advantage of that. Crocune looks good on Chinling because if you just try the other sets where it abuses the stat boosts to be honest you don't gain anything. Since Chingling's defensive stats are low in an OU battle it needs the recovery like Rest. Here I'll present two crocune sets that can be used.

**Curse of Bells**

Item: Eviolite

Moves: Curse – Rest – Sleep Talk – Zen Headbutt

EVs: 252 HP, 4 Atk, 252+ Sp. Def.

Nature: Careful

**Calm Bells**

Item: Eviolite

Moves: Calm Mind - Rest - Sleep Talk - Psychic/Psyshock

EVs: 252 HP, 252 + Defense, 4 Sp. Atk.

Nature: Bold

As you can see both sets just constantly abuse the rule of boosting and gaining recovery if you're low. I will say that since Chingling gets the extra boost from Eviolite it won't be getting that much damage from what it literally deserved. Chingling has a respectable 75 Def. and Sp. Def. base stat. If I was going to give you a huge tip it's to send it out once all threats are gone. If threats are still there well I'm going to say you are fucked up the butt. To prove my "worth" I'm going to give you 2 replays, and the first will be the Curse set. Second replay of course will be the Calm Mind set.

**Curse Replay**

ou-144402498

**Calm Mind Replay**

**Epic Fail!**

I'm just going to say after 30 minutes of battling I only found the Curse Set the most useful. I found it the most useful because my opponent couldn't do anything to my Chingling. In reality, both sets are hard to play because you'll need so much chance and in the competitive chance only comes at certain times. I'd like to show you the powa of Chingling but maybe another day. At least you'll have one replay to watch over. Other than that these two sets have a more leeway to be even better than the Dual Screens because other Pokémon could perform it better. In the same result, these 2 sets can be performed by a better psychic Pokémon. From here I'm not going to give you anymore replays of this sad bell because it's going to be hard for me to perform my job. Like these 2 sets I have in mind are going to be hard to perform in battles.

**Cosmic Bells**

Item: Eviolite

Moves: Cosmic Power – Recover – Stored Power – Charge Beam

EVs: (Your Preference for this Set)

Nature: Same thing as above.

This set abuses the power of maxing up your defenses and delivering a crushing blow, but sadly since it doesn't carry Magic Guard. This pretty much makes Clefable laugh at Chingling for how useless it is. Sadly, Chingling cannot pull this off as well as Clefable. If you do perform this in a real battle I'll give you some nice style points. This last set is a cleric set you would use for the LC (Little Cup) Tier. After this set I'll start explaining some Counters and Checks to this wonderful bell.

**Cleric Bella**

Item: Eviolite

Moves: Wish – Protect – Psychic – Heal Bell

EVs: Depends if you want EVs on Sp. Def. or Def.

Nature: Not going to explain.

This set is going to make me cry. It makes me cry because it can't be even used well. It's a really dumb idea to use this set when there are other Pokémon that can abuse this set better. Chingling will die unless it's in LC. Other than that, Chingling is a piece of crap with this set because a person could start setting up on you. The thing is Chingling can't do anything. If you want to PM me how Chingling did its job in the Psychic Mono please PM me the replay. Other than that I find other Psychic Pokémon doing it better. Now from what I said above let's go to the checks, counters, and support for this poor bell.

**Checks, Counters, Support**

**Checks: **Chingling gets absolutely no love at all because most things in OU would love a free kill. This is a list of Pokémon that Chingling can **MAYBE** defeat. Keldeo, Terrakion, Venusaur, Arcanine, Porygon 2, Shuckle, Alomomola, Golbat, Hitmontop, and the list goes lower down the tiers. Remember this Pokémon can maybe defeat these Pokémon with the right move set. Other than that you could say bye bye.

**Counters: **One word I'm going to say. **EVERYTHING. **This Pokémon gets countered by everything even by the Pokémon above. In all of the battles, I've only seen it do too little. Just be careful if you actually want to use it.

**Support: **Depending on the move set you have it could be good to have a bulky team on your hand because Chingling isn't the best bulky Pokémon. It dies too easy making it the worst. In other words, the support is very lackluster in the pool of psychic Pokémon you could choose from.

**Final Words**

We can all agree on that Chingling isn't the best Pokémon to use, but if you are one of those people that hate using OU pokes and want to make it a challenge for yourself go for it. Just remember to PM the replays, so I can laugh at your opponent who underestimated the power of Chingling the bell Pokémon. All in all, Chingling is a funny Pokémon that could be used in your mono psychic against the powerful OU Pokes, and I leave the choice if you want to use the powerful bell Pokémon.

**Thanks for those who are reading this. Means a lot to me but other than that I'd like to thank those who have put a review and I'll totally get to your Pokémon. Also I'll be reviewing the infamous Cofagrigus and put in the comments what Pokémon you would like to see next! Signing out Maskun529.**

**P.S ****Seems like Fanfic won't let me put in links.**


End file.
